Adiós
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito recuerda todo lo que paso con su pareja desde el comienzo hasta el final ¿por qué se separaron? ¿ya no volverán? ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ellos dos


**Adiós**

Me quede pensado en nuestra despedida, en nuestro tiempo juntos… desde el principio al fin… y me duele en el alma que todo haya terminado, algo tan hermoso… haya llegado a su fin ¿todo tiene un principio? ¿Todo llega a un final?

Finas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas de manera inevitable, no podía retener este nudo en mi garganta, este dolor en el pecho, este revoltijo en el estómago que no me da calma… más y más lágrimas se resbalan por mi mejilla en aquella solitaria habitación que fue espectadora de tantos momentos de pasión.

Ayer vi a tu hermana, al verla no pude evitar que otro nudo se me hiciera… es que ambos son tan iguales… me pregunto ¿Qué fuera pasado si no fuera llegado a su fin? Extraño tu calor en las noches, extraño tu fragancia, extraño la calma que me hacías sentir, el suave tacto de tus manos… extraño tantas cosas de ti… pero sé que jamás lo tendré nuevamente.

Camine entre las solitarias calles, mire al éter que se mantenía nublado… distante a darme una luz para aliviar esta congoja que apenaba mi alma. . . llegue a aquella casa que en un momento compartimos… pero no pude oír el bienvenido de vuelta, que me dabas cada vez que regresaba. . . ni aquel exquisito aroma que salía de la cocina. . .

Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos al no tener ya aquellas cosas tan familiares que te caracterizaban a ti. . . ya no sentir aquella presencia. . . ya no poder tenerla…

Ya no mirar esos zafiros brillosos. . . que me demostraban siempre amor… aquellas sonrisas tan hermosas que me brindabas. . . como con suavidad acariciabas mi cabello. . . ¡Te has marchado dejándome mal el alma! ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo de olvidarte sin nunca me lastimaste?!

Reconozco que yo he sido el culpable de este final. . . todo fue mi culpa ¿no es así? Las lágrimas que se desbordan de mis ojos… todo por ti… perdón… eso quisiera decirte pero tú fuiste el que al final te disculpaste conmigo… como si fueras tenido la culpa… no la tenías… no la tenías… la tuve…yo y lo sabes… ante tales pensamientos en la garganta se me hace un nudo… mientras siento aquel calor que son mis lágrimas… andar por mi piel fría… se ha vuelto gélida desde tu marcha.

Me encontré con aquel viejo álbum de fotos… donde estábamos ambos, desde nuestro comienzo. . . desde que estuvimos juntos.

Ah recuerdo la vez que te vi por primera vez, te odiaba, te tenia rencor demasiado, es que… ¿por qué las chicas pensaban que tú eras completamente perfecto? Con tu pinta de mujer… con esa larga cabellera violeta, te odie a primera vista. . . pero tú me demostraste lo contrario, que eras diferente a como parecías ser.

Claro no eres un santo, me perseguiste más de una vez con tu espada intentado acabar con mi vida. . . por muchas tonterías de mi parte… como haber leído tu diario… un hombre de veinticuatro años con un diario, me pareció de lo más absurdo que hay, pero tenías tantas palabras que expresaban belleza, un alma puritana… no lo niego, quería burlarme de ti por ello pero no pude porque lo que encontré era tan hermoso como para recibir burla.

También que un día sin querer dañe tu kimono favorito, ya no estábamos en la antigüedad no entendía cuál era tu fascinación con los kimono, aunque te quedaban completamente hermosos, no solo a mí me parecía absurdo que los usaras… ese día me perseguiste durante cuatro horas… realmente pensé que moriría cuando la espada paso cerca de mí cortando aunque una pequeña hebra de mi cabello vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos. Al final te cansaste de perseguirme. . .

También cuando te hice una broma con Len, dejamos caer muchas cosas en ti, pues despreciaba esa seriedad tuya, se te haría una eternidad quitártela de tu larga cabellera, ese día estuviste hecho una furia, ese día recibí la mayor paliza de mi vida... no me pude sentar en una semana por las nalgadas que me habías dado hasta dejarlas completamente rojas y adoloridas igual que a Len. Pero también que tardaste horas en quitártelo de tu cabello, ese fue mi triunfo por el dolor que sufrí. . .

Hubo maldades que yo te hice por envidia… como hacerte vestir el traje incorrecto, comer cosas picantes… derramar cosas sobre ti. . .o hasta decirte cosas. . . pero eso a la final no pareció importante todas las cosas que te hice… pensé que… cuando me dijiste que me amabas… era solo una forma de vengarte de mí y que yo cayera ante tu trampa. . . No lo niego tú me gustabas… eras hermoso, eras el hombre más hermoso que había visto… cotizado tanto por mujeres como por hombres. Y pensé jamás estar en la altura para tenerte.

Por mucho tiempo estuve expectante de que en algún momento dijeras, todo fue parte de mi plan para hacerte sentir mal por todo lo que me hiciste… pasó un año, dos años, tres años… y nada. . . tu aun seguías a mi lado demostrándome tanto cariño amor y aprecio…

Sobre todos las noches de pasión desmesuradas… eras un experto en llevarme al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, agiles manos… que a veces trabajaban de una forma tan delicada y suave que solo dejaban a mi piel deseando más de ese tacto, aquellos suaves y carnosos labios que susurraban palabras en mi oído que solo hacían a mi piel erizarse y estremecerse. . . hubo tantas cosas que hicimos… juntos los dos. . . que a veces hasta me daba vergüenza recordarlo. . . pero siempre estaba aquella sonrisa delictiva en tus labios aquel brillo en esos zafiros… por más vergonzoso o absurdo que fuera. . . no podía evitar seguirte el juego… me gustaba ver aquella sonrisa… aunque lo negara. . . a veces no comportábamos como un par de adolescentes en plenas hormonas. . . tantas locuras que me llenaron de delirante pasión. . . tantas travesuras que realizamos. . .

Como toda relación teníamos discusiones. . . variadas. . .sobre distintas cosas. . . es que a veces tenia tantos celos… para mí algo sencillo sería perderte… ¿Quién quiere permanecer con alguien como yo? A veces peleábamos por mis celos, otras por los tuyos, a veces por tonterías que cometimos… Ese día que terminamos estábamos peleados. . . yo estaba muy molesto contigo… pero aun así permaneciste a un lado de mí. Hasta decirme adiós.

Salí de aquella casa colmada de tus recuerdos, el frío de la noche le traía tranquilidad a mi alma… me fui a un parque cercano, por donde caminábamos todas las tardes y no pude evitar recordar el día del final. . . mis ojos se volvieron acuosos mirando la luna en su más alto punto.

-Kaito enserio escúchame por favor –Me pediste con tanta calma –

-¡No! ¡Yo lo vi, lo sabía! –Exclamé enojado contigo –

-Enserio no es lo que parecía –Suplicaste, yo solo gruñí quería cambiarme de lugar en el autobús, pero como siempre estábamos juntos no podía evitar cambiarlo –

-No quiero escucharte, no te escuchare no lo haré –Fueron mis palabras –

-Enserio yo no la bese… ¿Cómo crees que yo me enamoraría de una mujer que ni nombre conozco? ¡Era una fan loca tú conoces muy bien como son los fanáticos locos! –Proferiste intentado mirarme –yo jamás sería capaz de traicionarte… por favor…

-No –Fueron mis palabras, soltaste un suspiro para mirar por la ventana, esa noche del concierto… te había encontrado besando a una mujer que ni siquiera yo conocía, eso me lleno de irá y enojo… además… que siempre había sospechado de algo así… porque últimamente estabas muy distanciado de mí –

-sé que… estuviste sospechando sobre una traición, pero ya te he dicho que no ha sido así yo. . .no te he traicionado nunca… no quería decirte en realidad pero –Sacó algo de su bolsillo –Planeaba pedirte matrimonio, quería casarme contigo, era una sorpresa que quería darte y planeaba todo a escondida… por eso tantas mentiras… quería sorprenderte… pero… veo… que ya… no hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad? –Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver aquel anillo de compromiso, mi vista se volvió cristalina mis ojos acuosos mirándola –Ya…que al final iba a terminar siendo tuya… quiero que te la quedes. . . no te seguiré atormentado –Volteaste nuevamente a mirar por la ventana pero pude ver como una lágrima corría por tu mejilla, sentí un nudo en mi garganta… como si no pudiera pronunciar nada… baje la mirada mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y mi vista estaba puesta en aquella sortija, era hermosa de oro blanco, con un hermoso diamante azulino y a sus lados tenia incrustaciones más pequeñas de color violeta… había una pequeña palabra en cursiva que decía; te amare por siempre –

-Gakupo –Susurre tu nombre de repente te tiraste sobre mí, escuche un cristal quebrarse y el autobús dio más de una vuelta mientras me protegías con tu cuerpo –

Cuando pude volver a la normalidad todo parecía una película en cámara lenta, podía ver a los demás intentado levantarse, los vidrios rotos unos sangrando en el suelo, de repente mi mirada se tornó hacia a ti y sentía un líquido extraño en mi piel. Sentía un dolor en mi cuerpo… levantaste un poco la mirada para ver que corría sangre de tu boca… al verte bien tenías un vidrio enorme clavado en tu espalda… yo quería gritar en ese instante… viendo como la sangre caía…y caía.

-Gakupo –Murmure, mis ojos estaban desorbitados, me sonreíste… mientras tus ojos mostraban todo el dolor que sentías en esos instantes –

-¿Estás bien?. . . ¿no te lastimaste? –Me preguntaste entrecortado –

-E…estoy bien –Fue lo único que pude responder –

-Q…que alivio –Y caíste en mi pecho… pude ver otros vidrios clavados en tu cuerpo… para observar que la ventana estaba completamente rota… y una camioneta estaba fuera… no podía moverme… mi cuerpo estaba paralizado en ese instante escuchaba los gritos de Rin. . . gemidos de dolor. . . y tenerte en mi pecho… la sirena de una ambulancia me alerto… no sabía si moverte o no… podías resultar más lastimado –

-Gakupo… Gakupo –Mire tus ojos que comenzaban a cerrarse –Por favor tienes que resistir entiendes… no… no puedes… no puedes dejarme… no puedes abandonarme… Gakupo –Te sentía al borde de la muerte… y no podía hacer nada, solo escuche… tu risa… una risa lenta y ahogada –

-Perdón –Me dijiste –No. . . Puedo… evitarlo. . .

-No…no Gakupo… no lo hagas… por favor… la ayuda ya viene… solo mantente así un poco más de tiempo –Comencé a gritar por ayuda intentando que nos escucharan entre todo el mar de personas que de seguro también estaban lastimadas –Gakupo –Nadie venia… nadie se acercaba aquí y me estaba doliendo más que nada –

-Estoy… feliz… de que no te haya… pasado… nada... así…que… estará bien. . . Ah… perdóname… por esta vez no hacerte caso –Proferiste nuevamente con aquella risa ahogada… no sabía ni siquiera cuanto dolor estabas sintiendo en esos instantes –

-Gakupo mantente conmigo, por favor… por favor, por favor…no…no cierres tus ojos… Gakupo ¡No lo hagas! ¡No puedes! ¡No! –Te grite –

-Perdón –Aquellos zafiros parecían perder su brillo, de repente no sentí nada. . . nada… no podía sentir tu respiración…en mi pecho, no cerraste tus ojos… pero permanecieron vacíos –

-¡Gakupo! –Vocifere… un grito agónico que salió de mis labios –No –Me aferré aquel cuerpo inerte… la ayuda llego, pero ya era demasiado tarde… tú te habías ido… protegiéndome… pude sentir como sujetabas aun mi mano… no queriendo soltarla… pero me separaron de ti… al separar nuestras manos algo cayo… mire al suelo… a la sortija… me tape… la boca…y no pude evitar ahogar aquel grito que salió de mi garganta, había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida en esos instantes –

Había sido un gran accidente de tránsito a un camionero que transportaba maderos se le dañaron los frenos no pudo evitar al otro… los maderos se rompieron y uno a uno fueron impactando contra los autos… y contra nuestro autobús… ¿tú lo viste no es así?... ¿el enorme madero que venía? Por eso te lanzaste contra mí para protegerme. . .En el periódico salió tu trágica muerte… aunque no eras el único que murió allí… no de las personas… no de nuestro grupo… Rinto…Gumiya… Neru… Len que protegió a Rin también con su cuerpo… Rui… Luki… Meito… cada quien perdió a alguien importante ese día… cada quien perdió a un ser querido… las lágrimas caían una a una… sin poder evitarlo… desde tu partida no he podido evitar llorar como magdalena sin consuelo.

-Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… Gakupo –Proferí tomando el collar en mi cuello donde se mantenía aquel anillo que me diste –

De repente sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, mire hacia arriba… allí estabas tú con una triste mirada en tus ojos.

-Todo está bien, ya no llores por favor –Me pediste –. . . no tienes por qué disculparte

-Gakupo –Me aferré a ti intentado obtener tu calor –

-Estás tan frío Kaito –me dijiste –

-Y tú tan cálido –Contesté solo reíste –

-Kaito –Intentaste separarme de ti, pero yo quería seguir aferrado –Kaito –Me miraste de manera seria, para que yo me separara, con tus suaves manos secaste mis lágrimas –No llores más… por favor –Me pediste –Sabes que jamás me ha gustado verte llorar

-¡Pero como! ¡¿Cómo lo hago si has dejado tanto?! –Te pregunte solo me sonreíste –  
-Tienes razón… pero no puedes aferrarte a eso, tienes que seguir con tu vida –Me dijiste –No puedes seguir torturándote… por favor… no solo te torturas a ti a mí también…

-Yo –Un nudo estaba en mi garganta –Solo… quiero… estar contigo… que estés devuelta a mi lado

-Pero no puedo –Exclamaste de manera seria –

-Todo es mi culpa –Baje la mirada para sentir como me tomabas de la barbilla haciendo que te mirara –

-No es tú culpa… ese era mi destino… nadie más podía impedirlo… ni tu… aunque intentes retroceder el tiempo… de una u otra forma iba… a pesar… ese era mi final… nada ni nadie lo podía cambiar –contestaste dejando un beso en mi frente –por favor ya deja de torturarte… ¿sí?

-Pero

-Te lo suplico Kaito –Me dijiste yo solo baje la mirada –Siempre estaré contigo. . . siempre estaré a tu lado… puede que sea un adiós –Tomaste mi mano besándola –pero solo es momentáneo… sé que volveremos nuevamente a encontrarnos

-¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! –Proferí él solo sonrió –

-Todo a su debido tiempo ¿no lo crees? –Me dijiste yo solo baje la mirada –pero… sé que pasara… y sé que en algún momento estaremos juntos nuevamente –Sentí tus cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos y no pude evitar aferrarme a ese calor que sentí tan lejano –pero cuando sea su momento… no intentes adelantarlo, ahora… no quiero volver a verte llorando… no tienes por qué seguir sufriendo yo decidí protegerte… salvar tu vida… por que eras más importante para mí que mi propia vida… no intentes desperdiciarla… el que me haya ido no significa que haya dejado de amarte…

-Gakupo –Tus ojos mostraban tal tristeza nuevamente otro cálido beso –

-Me tengo que ir –Quería pedirte que no, pero solo pude bajar la mirada –pero… yo… siempre estaré a tu lado… ¿mh? Si haces una travesura te estaré viendo –Me susurro en la oreja, mis mejillas se coloraron ante tales palabras, te mire con las cejas fruncidas para que te carcajearas –Ese es el Kaito que conozco y del cual me enamore, con esa carita avergonzada… que es la más hermosa de ver… y no con esa tristeza en tus ojos

-Gakupo –Murmure tu nombre mientras yo también sonreía sentía una gran calma en mi pecho –perdón

-No tienes por qué disculparte –Respondiste –

-Adiós –Dije sonreíste para asentir –

-Nos veremos nuevamente… yo lo sé… tengo presente –Dejaste un beso en mi frente, y desapareciste en un brillo cegador –

-Esperare nuevamente a verte –Murmure mirando hacia el éter, tomando entre mis manos aquel anillo, solté un suspiro para marcharme hasta la casa aun inundada de tus recuerdo –

Esto… no es u adiós verdadero ¿no es cierto? Solo es un hasta luego… cuando volvamos a vernos.

 **Fin. . .**


End file.
